kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Na Ki
'''Na Ki '''is a 1000-Man Commander and leader of the Na Ki Clan. He used to be in the Kan Ki Army but transferred to the Hi Shin Unit. Appearance He has long hair, that he wears in two ponytails. He has a small goatee and a tattoo underneath his right eye. He is fully armored and fights with a sword. Personality Na Ki tends to have a relaxed and controlled manner. Never showing much expression however always seems to be paying close attention to those around him. Thus most likely the reason why Kan Ki chose him to watch the Hi Shin Unit. When angry he could get scary. History He is the leader of the Na Ki Clan, most likely another bandit group that was enveloped into the Kan Ki Army. Story Koku You Campaign Arc Na Ki is first seen in the Kan Ki Army HQs at Kakumin. Before the beginning of the Battle of Koku You Hill, Na Ki was seen manipulating Bi Hei into joining the Kanki Army by saying there will be women waiting for him there. After that, he was seen in the Hi Shin Unit HQs telling Shin that Kan Ki wants to set up an '''Exchange Program' between the two forces to better understand each other. Naki told them that he will be accompanying them on the campaign and that he’s a 1000-Man Commander. When Shin offered to send En Naki told them Bihei already went. After the Hi Shin Unit failure on the first day, he was pleasantly surprised at how Shin treated Ba'in when Ba'in threatened Shin with death and decapitation of his arm. When he saw Shin boldly state that he will kill Keisha, he told Ba'in to tell the Boss that he will take the toll for the arm and how he was partly responsible since he was attached to them. Na Ki then told Ka Ryo Ten that based on today's events that their opponents won't be an easy target to deal with. After Kan Ki gave up an advantageous opportunity on the second day. Na Ki was later seen trying to explain Kanki's mindset to Ka Ryo Ten and the Hi Shin Unit. After seeing Shin's power and how he was able to raise his men's morale even though they were getting destroyed by Keisha’s troops, Naki and his Clan delayed Keisha from leaving which allowed Shin and the Hi Shin Unit time to catch up. Realizing that the duel between Shin and Keisha was taking too long, he had Ro Bin make an escape path. Naki later saved Bi Hei's life from Gan Jin and the Rai Do Clan. When Gan Jin tried to belittle the Na Ki Clan, Naki kills him and threatens the other members which cause them to run away. After Qin won the Battle of Koku You Hill Naki later explains Kanki's reasons for doing things to the Hi Shin Unit. When Shin asked Naki what drives Kanki, Naki said his Rage for everything. After seeing how inspiring Shin and the Hi Shin Unit are, Na Ki, requests a transfer to the Hi Shin Unit. When Kan Ki asked for a reason for leaving; Na Ki claims that eating without feeling guilty felt surprisingly good. Rai Do and other members of the Kanki Army didn’t like that answer so Naki and his Clan had to fight their way back to the Hi Shin Unit. Western Zhao Invasion Arc Naki was seen apparently feeling guilty for abandoning the Kan Ki Army as he watches them do battle. During the Battle at Shukai Plains, he’s seen besides Shin when he went after Ki Sui’s head. After that, he was later seen warning Ka Ryo Ten and Shin of a trap. He was later found in the battle between the Gyou'un Army and Hi Shin Unit, where he was seen at En's position, agreeing with Ro Bin's remarks about regretting the defection. Abilities Na Ki appears to be a competent and strong commander. He strikes fear in other soldiers of the Kan Ki Army, claiming that when he is mad, he is worse than Rai Do. Na Ki’s clan is said to specialize in covert operations as described by his men during their ambush of Kei Sha. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Qin Commanders Category:Sword Users Category:1000-Man Commanders Category:Kan Ki Army Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Na Ki Clan